Sweet Dreams
by Mikuzu
Summary: Ralph is finally realizing that he has feelings for Vanellope, and he's not so sure that her inviting him to spend the night is such a great idea. But, after a game of truth or dare, things start getting a little...glitchy. In a good way, of course. Ralph x Older!Vanellope, Jawbreaker, lemon.


**author's note:** Just a little blurb; Vanellope is presumed older in this fic, for obvious reasons. Time has passed since the cybug incident, hehe

* * *

Ralph awoke with a start, his heart thudding erratically in his chest, his face hot and flushed, and his dick undeniably erect.

The wrecker groaned in some confused mix between utter frustration and mild arousal, and he plopped back down to his cramped bed, slinging a downy pillow over his face to shelter himself from reality and the morning light.

This had been the fourth, yes, fourth sex dream Ralph had had that month.

Normally, these kinds of dreams wouldn't really bother him...but lately, they had been starring him and a particular person. A particular person that he was highly embarrassed to even admit thinking anything romantic about.

Yes, Ralph thought, slowly allowing his pillow to slide off of his face and hit the floor. He was having sex dreams about his best friend, Vanellope.

He knew he had let himself get too attached. He knew that if they started going everywhere together and hanging all over each other all the time, something weird might eventually happen.

And it finally did; he had undeniable feelings for the girl. He hadn't had a crush this big in, well, ever. And he crushed things a lot, so that was saying something.

The only problem was...there was absolutely no way she could ever, ever feel the same way about some 8-bit destructive hoodlum.

Or, at least, that's how Ralph looked at it. Sure, they were best friends, but there was never going to be anything beyond that between them and it would be in his best interest to shove these strange (but admittedly hot) dreams and feelings away.

So, when he went to visit Vanellope that day (which he almost didn't do, but she was his best friend after all...and he wanted to see her, of course), her usual greeting of tackling him with as big a hug as she could muster didn't exactly help his situation.

"Ralph, my man! Long time no see!" she said playfully into his ear, blowing gently against it and causing pleasant goosebumps to form on Ralph's neck.

"It's only been two days," the brunet male replied, gently lifting her off of him and placing her down on the Sugar Rush race track, where they were currently standing. She just beamed from ear to ear at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along towards her castle.

"I had an epiphany last night, Ralph," she began, walking backwards so she could watch his bemused face while the two walked. "Like, I mean a really great idea."

"What's this 'great idea,' then?" Ralph asked, borderline sarcasm tainting his voice.

Vanellope stopped in her tracks and took Ralph's other hand in her own, so the two were facing each other, hands linked and eyes wide. Ralph hoped she didn't notice how hot his hands were now growing.

"You need to spend the night at my place!" she exclaimed triumphantly, squeezing the wrecker's massive hands.

Ralph's stomach did flips in his stomach as the idea played itself out in his head; he and Vanellope, alone in her room, together on the bed, his hand accidentally finding itself on her thigh, and slowly moving up it when she doesn't pull away...

Almost instinctively, Ralph shook his head, snapping himself out of his delusions. As ridiculously fun, exciting, and unbelievably arousing as spending the night at Vanellope's would be...it was probably a bad idea. Especially since his libido was through the roof that day.

"I don't know, Vanellope...," Ralph trailed off, scratching the back of his head and looking at his ecstatic friend apologetically. "I've never been to a sleepover before, and-"

"Well, then it's official, ya gotta go!" the petite racer replied excitedly, continuing her march to the castle. "Pleeeeease? It'll be fun, I promise! We'll watch movies, and play games, and-"

"Alright, alright. I'll do it," came the defeated reply, yet elation was also evident in Ralph's voice.

If Vanellope was so excited to hang out with him like that, than who was he to deny her? Besides, deep down he knew he really wanted to spend the night with her, and not just in a sexual way.

The two approached the giant candy castle while mulling over different things they could do at the sleepover; Ralph couldn't help but noticing that every time the two made eye contact, the conversation would cease for a brief second.

That brief second of nothing but the two gazing into each others eyes, each wondering what the other was thinking, was enough to make Ralph's face heat up and that familiar sensation of warmth to spread throughout his body; Vanellope would always falter and look away after she noticed his surprised expression, and would continue to ramble on about different games they could play and movies they could watch.

When they finally arrived at the castle and made their way in, Ralph couldn't help but begin to feel anxious. Vanellope turned to him and smiled that smile he had originally fallen in love with, motioning him to follow her up the stairs to her room.

"The real party begins here, Ralphie," she began, speeding down the hall they reached excitedly, keeping stride with Ralph's large steps. "The sun goes down in half an hour and the beast inside comes out!"

"The beast inside?" Ralph couldn't help but repeat with a chuckle, hoping his beast didn't come out any time soon. The last thing he needed was to utterly creep Vanellope out by popping a raging boner in her bed.

Vanellope stopped at a mint green door adorned with various mint candies; she gleefully turned the door knob, flinging the door open and revealing the remarkably clean and feminine room inside.

Those familiar goosebumps crept up on Ralph's neck as he entered in after his friend, taking in the pleasant sight that was Vanellope's bedroom.

"It smells like you in here," he remarked, more to himself, inhaling deeply and reveling in the exciting, familiar smell.

"Well, uh-doy," the black-haired girl replied, kicking off her shoes and literally jumping onto her bed, coyly patting the spot next to her on the mattress. "It is my room. It needs some of your smell in here, though."

Ralph's heart beat awkwardly picked up pace as he hesitantly approached her, sitting down next to her on the bed. The bed was soft and warm, but he bet she was softer and warmer.

"I thought you said I smelled," was the slightly scornful reply.

Vanellope looked at him thoughtfully, an expression Ralph couldn't quite read worn on her face.

"It's my kinda smell," she said simply, making Ralph's gut once again tighten with that pleasant yet nervous sensation he so often got around her.

The two sat in silence, vaguely watching the setting sun outside of the room's one large window; Sugar Rush seemed so different in the dark, with its bright colors dulled and its usually so cheery disposition hushed within the lull of night.

"So, about one of those games," Ralph began, turning his face to fully meet her's, his amber eyes locking with her own orbs. "What're you in the mood for?"

"Well, since this is your first sleep over, I say we play a classic," Vanellope replied, sitting up and crossing her legs beneath her. "Are you familiar with truth or dare?"

"Yeah, I think just about everyone is," Ralph replied confidently, a smile forming on his lips as he watched the girl across from him grin at him; her moods were contagious. And adorable.

"Alright, wise guy. Since you're the newbie here, you have to go first," the petite girl berated him, playfully punching his muscular arm. "What'll it be, truth or dare?"

"Uh, I think I'll go with truth."

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "You big chicken." A mischievous grin adorned her previously cheerful features as she thought of just what to ask.

"When did you have your first kiss?" she finally questioned, fidgeting somewhat nervously on her bed.

Ralph was slightly taken aback; these were definitely not the kind of questions he had expected from Vanellope.

"I don't want to tell you about anything like that!" he exclaimed, embarrassment already heating up his cheeks.

"It's truth or dare, you have to!" she whined, pushing on his arm.

Ralph sighed. "Alright, fine. I haven't ever had a first kiss. Happy?"

He could feel himself blushing like a school girl and Vanellope's satisfied expression didn't help this time around.

"I could kinda tell," she retorted playfully, gently patting Ralph's hand. Her words stung, and Ralph could feel his mood go down a bit; but he hadn't expected anything different.

"Your turn now, missy," he started. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course! I'm no pansy!"

"I dare you to take off your stockings, then."

Both of them froze, and Ralph mentally slapped himself after coming up with that one. What the hell was he thinking, asking her to remove an article of clothing?

A boiling, electric surge of blood went straight to his member, however, as Vanellope slowly and wordlessly eased herself out of her tights, revealing the smooth, magnolia skin beneath them. So much for trying to avoid a hard-on at this sleep over.

Ralph shifted awkwardly to hide his erection as he could do nothing but stare at her newly revealed legs as she awkwardly discarded her stockings to the floor, an evident pink tinge worn on her cheeks.

She looked embarrassed and slightly aroused, and the expression turned Ralph on immensely.

Vanellope was initially shocked that her friend had asked something like that, but it's not like she had a big problem with it. Ralph wanting to see more of her made her confusingly happy.

"There," she said finally, sitting with her legs together now. "Your turn, you big lug. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ralph breathed, deciding to follow the trend. That, or he was paying too much attention to how strangely hot Vanellope looked and how painfully stiff his dick was.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Ralph froze; had he heard what he really thought he'd heard? His gaze locked with Vanellope's own, which was determined, yearnful, and completely serious.

"W-what?" Ralph choked in response, daring to draw ever so nearer to the black-haired racer next to him.

"You heard me," Vanellope replied, her tone calm yet wavering with evident embarrassment. "I want you to kiss me, stinkbrain."

"Are...are you sure?" Ralph pressed, his hand hovering just inches above her naked thigh. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"If you want to," was the hushed reply. That was all the permission Ralph needed.

Almost instinctively, Ralph fervently pressed his lips against Vanellope's own, his hand caressing her face and his other resting awkwardly on her leg. The feeling of her bare skin was absolutely tantalizing, and the feel of her pliant lips against his was intoxicating.

Vanellope leaned forward to deepen the kiss, her fingers weaving themselves through Ralph's hair; the longer the kiss went on, the more desperate she felt herself grow, her movements becoming more passionate, her tongue torridly swiping along his lower lip andearning a satisfied sigh from Ralph as his tongue met hers, the two pulling each other even closer.

When they finally broke apart, they were both out of breath, hot and flushed with desire, eyes wide and full of wonder.

"I really like you," Ralph blurted out, grabbing her small hand and locking eyes with her, trying to communicate his feelings with his stare. "I have for a long time. I know it's weird, but..."

"Oh, cut it it out," Vanellope replied, cracking her signature smile. "I figured you knew I liked you, too, since I made it so obvious."

That smile signaled Ralph that everything was fine. Swallowing and working up the courage, he pressed another kiss to Vanellope's mouth, this time more sloppy, more sensual, and trying to communicate just how much he wanted her.

She clumsily pulled away, giggling and hopping to the white, carpeted floor, leaving Ralph feeling somewhat anxious.

"I hope you like movies," she remarked while rummaging through some DVDs on her shelf.

Ralph's face fell; was she avoiding the subject? She apparently liked him too, but what did that mean for their relationship? Would they ever kiss again?

Vanellope joined her large friend back on the bed after popping a disc into her DVD player and dimming the lights; Ralph adjusted his position so he was leaning back against the bed's headboard and Vanellope lounged against his arm, a mysterious glint in her eyes as the movie started.

Ralph decided to just try and push the previous events out of his mind as he settled down, smiling faintly at the warmth of Vanellope on his arm. He gazed down at her only to find her already looking at him with her dulcet brown eyes; she gave an apologetic smile and quickly snapped her attention back to the movie, in which the action was beginning to actually start.

Ralph could feel Vanellope fidgeting next to him as he realized something rather odd about the movie. It was undoubtedly a romance movie, and, well, things were starting get a little...heavy on film.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff," the wrecker joked, but he could tell this was not a moment for joking the second Vanellope crawled into his lap and placed a sensual kiss against the bottom of his cheek, and then against his lips, pressing her chest against his so much larger one.

"I'm not into this kind of stuff," she replied breathlessly, her eyes, which Ralph absentmindedly noted were beautiful, boring longingly into his own. "I'm into you."

Ralph's raging hard-on was back, and he was almost certain and most definitely terrified that Vanellope could probably feel it pressing against her own midsection. He had never anything as erotic as Vanellope saying so filthy right against his ear.

"I'm into you, too," he breathed against her collarbone, involuntarily grinding his erection against her, shuddering with pleasure at the incredible feeling the sensation caused.

"Show me, then," was the haughty reply as Vanellope slyly slipped one of Ralph's overall straps off of his shoulder and down his arm. That was all it took to make Ralph lose his control.

Desperately, needily, he pushed Vanellope onto her back on the soft, floral comforter beneath them, his large hands fumbling with her jacket zipper as he tried to pry it off of her.

Giggling, she shimmied her skirt down her legs, revealing only the lacy white panties beneath them. The movie played on, ignored, behind the two as Ralph pressed his lips to Vanellope's a third time, the sight of her admittedly sexy underwear causing more blood to surge to his erection.

Vanellope bit her lip, eyeing Ralph up and down, who was currently slipping out of his clothing; she was the wettest she'd ever been in her life, and she secretly hoped the moist spot forming on her panties didn't go unnoticed.

Was she really about to do naughty things with Ralph, the stink brain of all people? Because if she was, well, it was about time.

"Ralph, you big knuckle head, you forgot my top," the black-haired girl whined, drinking in the sight of Ralph in just his boxers hovering over her.

"My bad, relax, I've got it," he replied goodnaturedly, adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

With trembling fingers, he removed her top and revealed her budding breasts. Vanellope shivered against the exposed air, her nipples hardening as Ralph gently swiped a finger across one, eliciting an amorous moan from the racer.

"Do you like that?" he asked, amazed at the reactions he was getting as he toyed with her nipples as tenderly as he could. When she fervently nodded, arching her back and biting her lip once more, Ralph leaned forward, connecting his mouth with one of the pert, rosy nubs.

"Ralph, holy mother of- a-ah!" Vanellope cried out, her little fingers fisting into the larger male's hair as he sucked and swirled his tongue along the nub, soon switching to the neglected nipple after he had successfully coaxed it to full hardness.

He turned his attention back to his crush's flushed face, which pouted at him as she remarked, "You're not naked."

Ralph sheepishly looked down, cringing as he saw the ridiculous state of his boner straining against the thin cloth of his boxers. Truth is, he was always going to be horribly self-conscious when it came to thing kind of thing.

Rolling her eyes, Vanellope hooked her fingers in the waistband of the underwear herself; she slowly and dramatically tugged them down, the elastic grazing the taut skin of Ralph's erection until finally it spring free, exposed to the air and to Vanellope's astounded gaze.

Ralph sucked in a lungful of air as Vanellope looked him up and down, an embarrassed, impressed, erotic look worn on her face. His cock was long and thick, and dark with desire, and she could scarcely believe she was finally looking at such a private part of her friend's anatomy.

"Well? Gonna say anything?" was all Ralph could think to ask, his eyes still unable to tear away from Vanellope's almost completely exposed body.

"Your hands aren't all that's big," she remarked, scooting over closer to Ralph; before he could assess the situation, Vanellope's hot, wet mouth enveloped his member, causing shock waves of pleasure to spread through his body.

"A-anh, Vanellope, you didn't have to do this," the wrecker protested, but soon trailed off as the small girl picked up speed, her tongue amatively swirling around his tip, gliding over the slit and sending Ralph uncontrollably over the edge.

He spilled his seed into her mouth as he rode out the best orgasm of his life to date; she willingly swallowed, sitting up and plopping onto her back, bare chest rising and falling with each accomplished breath she drew.

His satisfied, bewildered expression told her that she had done a good job. Smiling, she prompted, "Guess my practice with lollipops paid off, huh?"

"A little, yeah," Ralph replied sarcastically, once again looming over her lithe frame. "But now it's your turn to be treated."

Vanellope squirmed nervously under Ralph's gaze, jumping slightly as his large index finger slipped under her panties; he deftly pulled the obstructing article of clothing down and onto the floor, revealing the smooth, erotically wet flesh beneath it.

"Wow," Ralph marveled, taking in the sight of Vanellope's most private place. "I had no idea it got this wet."

The black-haired girl's clit pulsed with arousal as she watched him stare so intimately at her; he gently took his hands and spread her vulva, revealing all of the moist pinkness as she replied with, "I wonder who's fault that is."

Ralph gave her a smirk. "You don't seem so cocky all of a sudden, Vanellope."

She smirked right back. "I can see that you still are." She motioned to his once again fully stiff dick, giggling to herself.

"That part of me's on break for now," Ralph replied before crawling back and positioning his head in between Vanellope's legs, spreading her knees apart.

Vanellope instantaneously threw her head back and let out of a sigh of ecstasy as Ralph's warm tongue connected with her clitoris, swirling and swiping the soft nub in all the ways he knew how.

Her fingers once again found themselves caught up in Ralph's hair as he ate her out, his name brokenly escaping her lips as she urged him on, telling him just how amazing it felt.

He brought up a finger to join him and oh-so gently ease itself into her opening as he continued to pleasure her clit, which twitched and throbbed in his mouth.

With one last swirl, she came undone, crying out his name and convulsing on the sheets; Ralph sat up, watching with wonder as she came, his finger still inside of her, clenching amazingly around his single digit.

When she finally came back to earth and down from her orgasmic euphoria, he passionately kissed her yet again and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

"You smell like vanilla now," she said smiling, burying her face in the nape of his neck.

"_You_ smell like vanilla. Literally."

Vanellope hesitated, resting her head back down on the mattress beneath them.

"Are we...going all the way?" she prompted, eyeing Ralph's erection unsurely.

"Only if you want to," the brunet replied, really earnestly hoping she did want to. She was turning him on beyond belief.

Nodding and grinning sheepishly, she gently wrapped her hand around the hot skin of his hard-on, guiding it towards her pulsating heat.

"I trust you, Ralph. You may be a bad guy, but you're still my hero." She wiggled her hips against the tip of his erection, which was brushing hesitantly against the soft skin of her mound. "Now, enough mushy stuff, hurry up and do me."

Ralph's sentimental smile soon faded to a look of lust at that list dirty bit that fell from from Vanellope's flushed lips; he could feel her slippery opening against the head of his dick, and it felt hot and inviting.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Ralph teased her, pushing against her ever so slightly; she shivered at the feeling.

"You know what I want."

"I want to hear you say it."

Vanellope gazed up at him with heavy, lust-laden eyes, her face tinged with pink and her hair even more disheveled than earlier.

"I want you to put your big dick in me," she whispered sensually, reaching down and spreading herself to better accommodate Ralph.

That was all it took to send Ralph's libido all the way over the edge; slowly but needily, he pushed his member into her, her walls tight and slick around him, but her extreme wetness helping him bury himself all the way in.

Once he had filled her to the base, he was still and watched her face, which was wearing a look somewhere between disbelief, pain, and bliss.

"You okay?" he asked gently, preparing himself to stop. She shook her head and wiggled her hips again, urging him to continue.

Ralph slowly began to move, pumping in and out of her and slowly picking up speed as he went. She was ridiculously tight and wet, and her walls flexing against him felt absolutely incredible.

Vanellope could feel the pain slowly begin to subside into an electric, tingling sensation; she soon found herself bucking her hips upwards to meet Ralph's steady thrusts, trying to once again climb over the precipice of orgasm.

The two locked eyes again, which they were so familiar with doing this night; stares still kept, they both came, whimpers and sighs escaping Vanellope's lips as Ralph groaned out her name, spilling his seed inside of her and reveling in the feel of her pussy constricting around him.

The two separated and awkwardly re-dressed themselves, somewhat unsure of what to say. How should they address this whole situation? Where did they go from here? Finally, Vanellope broke the silence.

"So, I mean, do you want to just be friends still?" she asked quietly, looking back at him with an unreadable expression worn on her face.

"No, I don't," Ralph said after a few seconds of thought; more silence ensued.

Vanellope cracked her signature smile, bumping her fist against Ralph's hand.

"Good, because as President, I need a first lady."

Ralph's heart leapt. "Does this mean we're like Felix and Calhoun? We're a thing?"

"We've always been a thing," she replied nonchalantly, leaping up and throwing her arms around his neck. "We just didn't know it until now."

Ralph hugged her back, thoroughly satisfied with the outcome of his first sleepover.

"So, ready for more sleepover games?" Vanellope inquired, a curious look worn on her face.

"Uh, sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Racing."

She suddenly glitched off of the bed and onto the floor, grabbing her go-kart keys off of her dresser and speeding out of the room and down the hall way.

"Hey, that's not fair at all!" Ralph yelled after her, following suit to the moonlit track.

Looks like it was going to be a fun, long night.

* * *

**author's note:** Hey, guys, hope you enjoyed! I've been ridiculously into this movie lately and couldn't help but write something for this pairing. I hope I did it justice! Please leave a review, it means the world to me!


End file.
